


Never Much Cared To Speak Of It

by Quillpaw



Category: Bastion
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillpaw/pseuds/Quillpaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Mother only knows what happened in the bog. Kid never much cared to speak of it."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Much Cared To Speak Of It

A heavy thump indicated the Kid had finally made his return from Jawson’s Bog. Rucks was on his feet as quickly as he could manage, making his way over and helping the younger man up. “Hey, Kid, you alright? I lost sight of ya for a while there. Things looked like they got pretty messy.”

The Kid gratefully accepted the support, seeming a bit unsteady on his feet. He didn’t answer right away, indicating the humming shard he was toting with him. He hobbled his way over to the monument, setting the shard in place and letting it do its work. Rucks quietly made his way up behind him, laying a gentle hand on the Kid’s shoulder.

“You’re lookin’ rougher than usual. What happened out on the Bog?” he asked softly.

“Nothing,” the Kid said, and his voice carried more exhaustion than a man had any right to have. “Nothing happened.” He shrugged off Rucks’s hand, and vanished into the Distillery.

It was a long while before he came out again.


End file.
